Persona 3 Portable: Saya's Perspective
by TheTrucker
Summary: Taking a totally different view from the story in P3P, Saya Madoka is forced to go and attend Gekkoukan High. But during the train ride, she met Minako Arisato. Before she knew it, strange events are happening and it all feels like deja vu.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at Iwatodai

**Hello, this is TheTrucker! *bows down* Nice to meet you! I'm new to writing fanfiction, but I've been writing for about three-four years on stories, poems, etc. Anyhow, getting right to the point: I decided to write my first fanfiction story on Persona 3 Portable. I thought that there's been a lot of attention spamming toward the FMC/MC (FMC for this story). So what happens if I dropped a totally new character into the story with the FMC? What would happen? Bam. There's my new idea for the fanfiction of my own made up character, Saya, in the P3P universe. Whatsoever, enjoy it! ^_^**

***EDIT: Please... English isn't my first language and there might be some gramatical/sentence structure error here and there. Plus, this is a made up Saya, not one from Blood+.**

* * *

><p><em>Time never waits. <em>

_It delivers all equally to the same end. _

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, _

_however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year; _

_go forth without falter, _

_with your heart as your guide..._

**04/06/09 Monday**

**Evening**

**New City passenger train "Anehazuru"**

"Minako Arisato, huh? So you're also a new student here?" I asked a young high school student sitting next to me on the passenger's seats. From what I can tell, she looks awfully new like me and her complex looks makes me feel somewhat attracted to her. But not in that way! A blush went across my face in response to my dirty thoughts. What is up with me? Ever since I've been seeing her in the train this morning, I've had some strange reactions with her. Especially now that everyone is gone from the train except the both of us and she decides to sit next to me.

Is it probably because I'm... nervous around her? She does have the daunting look from her red eyes, which is pretty rare to find someone with that kind of eye color around here. Her brown hair is tied into a small ponytail that barely dangled below the middle of her head and a clip on her hair shaped like: XXII. She didn't make any eye contact with me yet, but I could already tell that she was listening to me since she took off her headphone from her ears.

My eyes then glanced at her clothes for a moment. She had a school uniform of Gekkoukan High School. Did she perhaps thought that she would arrive to school earlier than right now? It's pretty dark outside from what I can tell.

"Yes. I'm a new student," her soft, but strong voice spoke from her mouth. She didn't even turn to look at me. I simply nodded my head in return. "I see."

Silence ensued on for a while between the two of us. It began to nag on me for a bit, but it doesn't really matter since I've been such a quiet and shy person from what others have told me. Well, at least that's what the outside of my emotions are. Deep within my heart, there are so many evil thoughts and anger that have been buried deep in it. There's a reason for me to hide those feelings though: My parents and relatives.

My long, black ponytail brushed against my back as the train moved on in it's own pace. The pale hands of mine clenched tightly against the black cell phone in my grip.

I really need to go and call my parents as soon as I'm dropped off from the train. They demanded me that I should call them everyday and if I don't, I'll be punished. Besides, it's the first time that I have ever left home from the United States without anybody to be there for me from my home town in Florida. Now that I think about it, I have to head over to the dorms...

"What's your name?" Minako asked me without any warning as I was deep into my thoughts. I jerked for a bit with surprise, but quickly snapped back to reality. I turned to look back at her, but she still wasn't looking at me. Act timid and shy, Saya. You have to follow what your parents said.

"Saya. Saya Madoka."

"Are you a junior in Gekkoukan High School?"

"Yeah... What about you?"

"Me too."

"..."

I couldn't think of anything else to talk about with her, so I just clamped my mouth shut and turned my gaze away from her pale face. I don't know what to talk about... But whatever, we're just going to be aquintances, right? That's better than being strangers to each other. A small smile formed on my face from that thought. It at least made me feel a bit better knowing someone on the train.

"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure," the train announcer clearly spoke on the broadcast before being cut off.

My eyes opened in a fast movement and I yawned from the small nap I had taken on the train. Man... That was a long ride. Ever since I left yesterday, it was a whole one-day trip by train, huh?

"You were very cute when you slept," Minako suddenly spoke and got up from her seat. Dazed, I didn't understand what she meant. "Cute? What are you- Are you spying on me while I took a nap?"

A chuckle escaped from her lips with her eyes closed with joy. "You slept on me since I sat next to you." Suddnely, I felt my face went hot and without thinking, I started fumbling around while getting up from my seat. No words left my mouth, so I just decided to pretend I didn't do whatever I was doing earlier with Minako and quickly grabbed my school bag on the top of the shelves.

When I turned around, I saw Minako waiting for me right outside of the train. Without thinking, I hastely ran out of the train and was at Minako's side. I did my usual phone call with my parents and they didn't pick up. I sighed and left a message, telling them that I reached to Iwatodai, Japan.

"So... This is Iwato-" my sentence was cut short from what I'm viewing with my very own eyes. There were coffin-like objects lining up around the train station and through the clear glass window above our heads, there was the greenish-colored moon shining softely on us.

"The atmosphere seems somewhat strange," Minako muttered under her breath. We then continued through the station and out.

**Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai Dorm**

We both finally arrived to the Iwatodai Dorm that was in our admission pamphlet. "I'm pretty surprised that you're in the same dorm as me," I said with a surprised expression shown on my face. Minako just shrugged her shoulders in reply to my comment. "Well, it must be luck then, right?"

"I guess." The dorm building was pretty big from what I've seen in my hometown. It was too dark to see most of it's features, but whatsoever, we decided to head in together.

"Welcome," a young boy's voice was heard as we entered the dorm's entrance.

"What was that! Did somebody came to haunt us!" I exclaimed in shock. Minako was, suprising enough, calm in a situation like this. That... probably means that I'm now hearing things in my head right now that nobody could hear. Thank you, Saya, for watching too many horror films and reading to many horror genre books.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time," he spoke. The young boy finally appeared in front of our face with two papers held out in his hand to us. So wait, Minako can also see him?

With further examination about the boy, he seems to have short, blue hair with his blue eyes glaring at us with fierce intensity. I shuddered at the thought of his choice of clothing. Did he really choose to wear a jail-like pajama clothing? Is he a ghost haunting this area or something?

"U-Um, excuse me, but-"

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here." My question has totally been ignored or better yet, interrupted. Awesome start there with this boy. I hate him right from the start. I don't know why, but I hate him. He then continued on.

"It's a contract. There's no need to be scared." Scared? What the heaven is he talking about? I'm not scared of the paper, but I'm scared of this little boy!

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." My... actions, huh? I guess it's just that whatever choice I make in life is basically my responsibility over it. That isn't really that bad of a deal, right? Though why make a deal with me and Minako? And what reason did he appear in front of us? What's going on?

Confusion swam through my head as the sheet of papers were urging us to grab it from his hands. We both looked at the papers and saw a written message:

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

Below it, there was a place to sign our name. I was nervous to grab it and my hand started to sweat. Um... What am I suppose to do? Sign it? What if it's a death penalty or something? My eyes went back to the young boy. What if he's the demon king from underground, ready to take our life away when we finish signing this contract? It might be a trap...

I heard a small ruffle sound to my right and when I turned to look, it was Minako grabbing the piece of paper out of the boy's hand. He gave her a feathered pen from out of thin air and to my surprise, she took it and signed the paper.

I guess if she's signing it, it means that it's a good thing and not some sort of trap. Then soon enough, I also signed my name on the contract sloppily since I was sleepy from the train ride.

Saya Madoka

When I finished, I looked back at my name I had signed. Wow. It's so pathetically sloppy that I wonder who could read it? I can also barely read my own handwriting. I guess that's what happens when it's past midnight. Ugh.

"...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end." Same end? What is he blabbering about? "Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..."

"Wait!" I hollared out right when the unknown boy suddenly disappeared. Disappeared as if he just... melted right into the darkness.

Minako and I just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. We don't know what's going on, but at least we're in the same term together with whatever this contract has to do with us. We then heard small footsteps sound from the stairs. Well, at least I've heard it.

"...Who's there!" a young female voice exclaimed out loud. I was startled for a bit, but managed to show no expression on my face. Minako didn't react either, but I could tell she acted stiff from the sudden halt of her breathing.

We couldn't see well in the darkness, but we could tell there's a young female in a pink long sleeve shirt with white collars. "How can you be... But it's...!" But it's what? I was going to ask her a question when she suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me..." she was holding onto something that looks like a gun in the dark and pointed it at Minako. I panicked and just froze on my spot, clenching onto my school bag tight. I don't know what's going on! Does Minako know what's going on at least? But the girl's going to shoot Minako!

"Wait!" another female, yet in a mature voice, piped in. There was a small gasp from the other girl and before we knew it, the lights flicked on.

Surprising enough, it was still dark before, but the electricities were working properly now. I wonder what happened? I'm starting to have some kind of deja vu feeling right now and I can't properly explain the reason why...

"The lights..." the girl with the pink shirt muttered with her brown eyes scanning around our area. Thank you, Ms. Obvious.

Oh. I didn't know she was wearing a short black skirt like our school. I wonder if she's approved to wear whatever she wants? Though I don't know what to wear for school anyway, so I'll just stick with my black school's uniform that I've been wearing ever since I left home.

We then moved over to the lounge, in which consisted of a couple of furnitures enough for a family of two to sit and relax. I sat down in a random seat and Minako sat next to me. Of course, there's no one we know except for each other at the moment and we were the only one sitting down anyway.

The girl with her red hair reaching to her back brushed her bangs aside with the back of her hands from her face. She smiled at us with her red eyes after brushing away the bangs. Looks like Minako and this girl has something in common then. Her clean, school's white long sleeve shirt with a big red bow tied on her collar. She's also wearing the school's skirt with her long boots with heels clicking at each other. Is she rich or something? Those heels look expensive already!

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she spoke. Such professional manners from a young lady like her... Is she a senior or something? "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mitsuru-senpai," I politely spoke while doing a quick bow with my head. Minako hasn't said a word yet, but probably because there's nothing to say at the moment.

"...Who's she?" the other girl pointed at Minako.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"Then what about her?" she then pointed toward me with her finger. Mitsuru paused for a slight moment and sighed.

"She's... special. She wasn't suppose to come here, but again, like Minako, she was assigned here last minute. Though that was very unexpected, unlike Minako."

"...Is it okay for her to be here?" Her? You meant "us," right? And what do you mean if it's okay for us to be here? Don't you have any symphathy to us or something?

"I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru simply replied back. My hands crept slowly up the back of my head and scratched it, confused at what's going on. It would be nice if someone could at least tell me what the main point of this whole entire conversation here is about. All I know is that the only reason I've moved to Iwatodai Dorm to study in Gekkoukan High School was because my parents and my sister were in a crisis relationship with my other relatives because of my stubborn attitude in one of their feuds. So in the end, they decided to transfer me to another school so I could be able to change my attitude. Or that's what my parents told me. If I didn't obey their orders, I would get a punishment, in which I didn't want to even know.

They have to make me suffer just to prove to my other relatives that I could uphold the family honor of being a perfect student? Impossible. Plus, they told me to wear a "mask" over my true emotions and feelings as I was going to school. Though I didn't want to go here, my little sister persuaded me to go since it might be better than staying back in the US. A small cough erupted from Mitsuru while she was speaking, showing to her that I wasn't paying any attention to what she was about to say. I turned my attention back to her.

She stood up and walked over to Yukari. Her left hand was placed on Yukari's left shoulder, but I could tell that they were stiffening up. Was she nervous having Mitsuru around her?

"This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." So that girl in the pink shirt is Yukari, huh? Her short brown hair somewhat matches her pink hair, despite that they're two different colors. She got up from her seat and came up to us.

"...Hi, I'm Yukari." Way to make it sound smooth. I could hear the stiffness in your voice, you know. I simply placed a small smile on my face.

"I'm Saya. Nice to meet you."

"U-Um, yeah-"

"Why do you have a gun?"

The question randomly came from Minako's mouth as she stared at Yukari's face. From what I can see, a sweat ran down Yukari's face in an attempt to answer her question. Minako does have a point. Though the gun was pointed toward her, so I can't really blame her for asking that question out of thin air. Actually, I would like to know the answer myself also... Where's her gun, by the way?

"Huh?" she simply responded with her eyes twitching a bit from nervousness. "Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..."

"You know how it is these days," Mitsuru butted in while Yukari was talking. It seems very suspicious right from the start when I entered this building, seeing the little boy and this made it even more suspicious! "It's for self-defense." Self-defense... with a gun? Who would do that at these times!

"It's not a real gun, of course." But you'll still get into big trouble since we're minors using "fake" guns at the moment. Without thinking, Mitsuru glanced at her watch and her eyes widen slightly.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night." Okay, fine. We'll just ignore with whatever you're going to hide from us. You know that I'm not that dumb and neither is Minako. Though I guess we should just play along for now...

Yukari then decided to lead us to our room. "Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." She went toward the stairs and we simply followed her with no response.

**Dormitory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest door**

The stairs took a while, but we finally managed to get to the thrid floor hallway. We were at the furthest door for Minako.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. And yours, Saya, is right next to her room. So, any question?"

I did have a lot of questions running around my head at the moment. Is there more of you here? Why does tonight have such crazy events going around at this time? What is that unknown boy that we just talked to earlier?

But I decided to shut my mouth and not say anything. However, Minako did speak up.

"I signed a contract..."

"Huh? What's this about a contract?"

Minako paused, but then sighed and didn't say anything. I guess Yukari doesn't know what she's talking about, even though I also have experienced this event.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Yukari asked. No. I don't want you to ask us something, but I'm just going to be polite and act timid right now. Well, that's how I am to others and I really don't know what to say at the moment.

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" Okay you ask? There's nothing okay! There were a lot of weird coffin-like objects and the green moon to complain about!

"Yeah," Minako simply replied. Shocked, I blindly followed her response with my own.

"Y-Yeah! There's nothing wrong, I believe." Aw, shoot. I blew my chances of getting an answer to the mysterious atmosphere around here, but that can wait I suppose...

"I see... Never mind, then." What were you going to tell us anyway? I want to know. "Well, I'd better get going... Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Yukari left the hallway quickly and went back down the stairs.

Silence ensued between Minako and I for a while as we stood outside of our assigned dorm room. Minako seems to look very exhausted from what I can tell with her body language and she isn't saying much. "I'm going to sleep," she told me as she opened her room's door.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Well, good night, Saya. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night to you too, Minako."

I then headed inside my room and closed the door behind me. A sigh escaped from me loudly. I can't believe I'm finally in my dorm. Late, but safe in the dorm. I should probably go shower or something... But I don't know where the shower is. Before I left the room again with my green pajama, I examined the room.

The bed was checkered with the color pink, along with the pillow. Even though color doesn't really matter with anything, in my opinion, I still hate pink. I don't really like it, but probably I'll live through it. There was also a lamp behind the bed and a small window right next to it. Very helpful if I'm reading a book before sleeping. Then there's the TV. Though I don't really see a reason to watch TV at the moment.

To the left of the bed, there's a big enough desk for me to study with a rolling chair. It had all of the equipments I need for school, in which I was grateful for that. My parents never had enough money to actually get every single material I need in school.

On the right, there was a calander on the wall with a coulpe of shelves and drawers. It's already placed with my clothes while I was looking for my pajama, so I have no worries. I might as well decorate the room a bit when I have some time in the future.

Against the wall with the door, there was a small hanger for jackets and towels, a small fridge with some water bottles already in it, a sink with a mirror, some small shelves and what looks like a heater against the wall.

Perfect. This room is not what I expect for a dorm room to be since all of the other ones I've been to are in pretty bad shape. Actually, I had to share room with three to four other students, which made the room really tight to freely move around. This room is great! So in secret, I went toward the fourth floor to search for the shower room, in which I found it successfully.

I expected no one there, but to no surprise, Minako was there. We didn't exchange much words since she was still showering as I came in. There was a stall of five in the two shower rooms, seperated for males and females. There's an open area with a huge mirror placed on the wall with long metal benches in the area. Perfect when changing clothes afterward.

After I was done with the peaceful shower, I got out and quickly changed into my pajama. She was still there with her pink striped pajama. She was ready to leave without any words until I heard her spoke.

"Hey, I haven't really got to talk to you much, but you seem to be a really nice person than I expected."

I paused from buttoning up my pajama. I then moved my gaze to her face. She was having a smile and it felt like the temperature in the room increased a bit. I don't know why I'm blushing, but I felt my face go hot.

"Me too," I muttered without making any eye contact with her. "You're nicer than I thought."

"I'm glad we became friends," she cheerfully spoke, even though she was calm and collected with her attitude. My mind went blank for a second. Fantastic.

"F-F-Friends? What do you mean... friends?"

"You know... we've been stuck with each other ever since we've met on the train when we came to the dorm."

"O-Oh. That's what you meant..."

"..."

Silence came between us and I waved to her good bye before leaving the shower room alone. I walked on my own pace toward my room and saw Yukari just closing her door to her room. Seems that she's also going to sleep. Well, there's school tomorrow, so I have to get to bed for now. I'm pretty tired after all of that strange incident today.

So upon entering my room, I turned off every light in the room and climbed onto my bed. It was very soft and it makes me feel comfortable. I guess I'll have to just focus on tomorrow for now...


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**04/07/09 Tuesday**

**Early Morning**

I woke up as the bright sunlight shined upon my face from the tiny window next to my bed. Argh. It's blinding me! "I wanna sleep some more, but..." I muttered in anger as I rolled out of my bed. Then without warning, I accidently rolled too far from the bed and fell on the floor, flat on my face.

I didn't scream in pain, but simply got up and walked over to the mirror. From what I can tell with a sleepy view, I got a bloody nose from that fall I just had. The expression on my face isn't even cheerful this morning, let alone that I didn't get enough sleep last night. I got scolded from my parents for not calling them, even though I did, and they punished me by not sending any money for a month. Even though my little sister pleaded to let me off, they ignored her.

So I shook off the event from last night and I did my morning business. As I got dressed, I posed in front of the mirror. I'm pretty plain looking except for the band aid placed on my nose from the injury. A sigh went out and I washed myself up one more time. While I cleaned my hands and face, I heard a knock from the room to my right.

I could hear Yukari's voice from here, though it's muffled.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Then there's the sound of the door being opened. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Totally."

"Okay. Then let's go to Saya's room and check on her."

I knew that they were going to head toward my room the instance she entered Minako's room, so I rushed over to my desk and tossed a couple extra supplies that I might need for school. My hand was shoving some papers inside the bag desperately when I felt a long, solid hard object.

My hands fumbled around when I tried to take it out, making sure I don't mess up the orders in my school bag. I organized that ever since I was at home, so I don't want my effort to be wasted for school.

The solid object turned out to be a green headphone for my MP3 player. It was a gift that my younger sister gave to me before leaving for school. She was the only one who understood my current position and never failed to support me. My hands clenched it tightly, memories and regret filling in me. I hope my sister is okay right now without me being there for her. I plan on bringing her to Japan after raising enough money for her to stay with me.

There was the knock on my door and Yukari opened the door. She, however, did not take a step inside the room.

"Morning. Are you ready to go to school right-Wait. Is your nose okay? Did you hit yourself somewhere?" she asked. I quickly placed the headphone around my neck, even though it's not hooked up to a system.

"Mm, yeah. More like it."

"Okay then. As long as you're okay, then it's cool. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school, aloneg with Minako."

"I see."

"If you don't have any questions, then let's go."

**New City passenger train "Anehazuru"**

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari asked as we were sitting in the train, waiting to get to our school. Minako was in the middle between Yukari and I. I don't know if we're going to be in the same class or what, but I would definately hate to be alone with nobody to talk to like while I was in the US.

Minako isn't making much comments and I was acting like I'm too shy to say anything at the moment to Yukari. Soon enough, our train then is riding over the ocean. The blue sea glittering bright and in sparkles from the morning sun.

"This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Her eyes closed and she smiled with a deep sigh.

"It must be nice," I murmured to myself and turned away from the clear glass windows behind us. I instead, turned to look at Minako and saw herself stare out of the window with a smile planted on her face. The smile... reminds me of my sister smiling the same way as she does. Without knowing, a sad smile crossed my face. I really miss my little sister.

"So," I managed to ask Yukari, longing to break the silence in the train. Her eyes opened and she looked over at me. "where do we stop?"

"Oh! Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk." Oh perfect. We're walking. But I guess it's natural since walking to school in Japan is normal to do. Well, I use to take the bus instead, so this isn't much different.

"Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" Minako and I both turned to see what Yukari was pointing out. True enough, there was Gekkoukan High.

The train then stopped and we got off the train. Yukari lead the way toward the school's entrance. It wasn't that long of a walk, but it did talk some time. As we got nearer to the school's entrance, we saw students going to Gekkoukan High around us.

"Morning," a young female student politely greeted us.

"Morning!" Yukari replied back with a smile. Wow. Students here are pretty nice for the moment.

"We're here already," Minako told herself as Yukari hastely ran in front of us. She then turned around rapidly to face us and halted.

"Well, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

**Inside the school**

We managed to head into the school and it was pretty big in the inside. The clean floor with patterns were sparkling clean as students walked around on it. As I examined around, there was two hallways opposite from each other as we pass the shoe lockers. Further down the area, beyond the pillars, there's a mini school store and stairs. Though I don't think I should go there yet. I think... I should get use with the difference between an American school and a Japanese one.

"You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asked. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." So that's where all of the teachers are, huh?

"...And that concludes the small tour to get to school. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where do I find which classroom I'm in?" Minako asked with a calm tone in her voice. As she spoke, I just have some strange feeling she's going to be more popular than me in school.

Yukari scratched the back of her head to think for a bit with a slight pause.

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." I nodded my head in understanding. "Hey..." she also piped in. What does she also want?

"About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" Yeah, like anyone would believe us. Actually, this is the first time I've experienced the atmosphere and strange occurence last night... Though it somewhat feels like deja vu more like it. Did I actually experience that kind of feeling before?

I shook my head. Nah, that can't be. I gotta focus on school right now though. It is the first day of school. Yukari and Minako were now staring at me after I went into my own head.

"Um... Saya. You do understand what I meant when I said not to tell anybody, right?"

"Of course I do!" I replied back with a panicked expression on my face. Dammit! I've been in my own imaginary world full of thoughts and I didn't see this coming! "I won't tell anybody."

There was an unsure look that flashed across Yukari's face, but it might've been my imagination. Even so, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, as long as you understand. Well, see ya later." She then left and walked away toward the stairs. For some reason, I felt an unsure aura around her as she left. It's as if she didn't know what to do anymore. Well, it's not my problem at the moment.

"Minako, should we now start looking for our class?"

"Sure."

We both walked toward the bulletin board that posted all of the students assigned class. I wonder what class I'm going to be in? Then I found my name in Class F. Supposely, I'm in the same class as Yukari and Minako.

"We're in the same class," Minako said.

"Yeah... That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course! It's rare to have someone you know to be in the same class as you."

A smile went across my face and the feeling of having a good companion was felt. "Yeah, now let's go and find the homeroom teacher we're suppose to meet."

**Faculty Office**

I knocked on the door of the Faculty Office.

"Um... Can we come in?" I asked in a tiny voice. I can't speak up well to strangers, which is true. I've had some pretty bad encounters back when I was in the US with strangers and I don't wanna relive that memory again. That's what I hate about my personality sometimes. Then there was a small sound coming from the door, but that probably means that it's alright to go in.

Once the door was opened, there was a teacher by the door. It was a young man in a teacher's suit with a stern aspect on his face. "You didn't have to knock on the door, you know."

I bowed down in apologization.

"I'm sorry! I-I did't come from Japan at all, so everything here is new to me!"

The expression of understanding came through the man's face and he softened up.

"Okay then. Why don't you go and meet your homeroom teacher?"

We both then went around the place and tried looking for our new teacher. Just where could she be? This is completely different from things back in the US. Teachers would be in classrooms, not in the office!

"Oh, are you the new students?" I heard a female teacher's voice rang into the air. That struck through us like an arrow and we both turned around. Across from us, there was a female teacher with short, brown hair with a lady's light brown suit without the tie. She waved at us to get our attention.

Without thinking, we both went over to her. She urged us to sit down with her on the chairs across from her. Minako and I exchanged glances from each other before sitting down. Okay, we both got the message that things were getting pretty weird in this school.

"So, you both are the new students at Gekkoukan High, right?"

"Yes," we both answered at the same time. She chuckled from our harmonized voice. Is it really that funny? I can never get some teachers...

"Well, let's see. You're both in 11th grade, correct?" she started flipping through the pages in a file that had my name on it.

"Let's see... Saya Madoka. Oh wow. You came from the United States originally? That's pretty amazing... And let me see the other informations... Mm... Hm... You have a lot of family relatives and you have a yonger sister named Shiina. Your reason for moving here was family problems- Oh!" she gasped. I guess she got the message that my family problem was a little harsher than expected. I'm actually quite surprised myself on how they managed to put some details about my problem since our family relationship was a lot harsher than what it sounds.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring any bad memories from your family's relationships or anything." Yeah right. You could've read them before, can't you?

She coughed a bit and placed my file away on top of her desk and grabbed Minako's. "Okay, it's Minako's turn!" Does she have to be that cheerful? But then again, this is a teacher we're talking about. It's better than some teachers I had before. She then flipped through the pages.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places..." Really? Minako sure moves around a lot then.

"Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" a gasp came afterward without warning again. It startled me a bit since I wasn't expecting to gasp more than once in a moment. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." Yeah, of course we know. Teachers don't usually read the students profile outloud, you know? And Minako's parents... died? That can't be...

When I met with Minako's eyes, I saw some tears forming in her eyes. I could tell that she was trying very hard not to cry from the reminder of her parent's death. Sadness overcame me and I gripped my skirt. She's in a worse situation than the family relationship problem I'm having with my younger sister.

She closed the file and stacked it on top of mine.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"P-Pleased to meet you," I spoke in a soft, fake voice of mine.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako's sudden outburst kind of threw me off there. I don't see her this happy before, but that probably means that it's a bad thing if I haven't.

"Such enthusiasm, Minako! We could use more go-getters like you. Saya, don't be shy around us, especially since I'm your homeroom teacher." she smiled.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You both are in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." She urged us to follow her.

Minako left first from the room as I was the last one to leave the room. Man... This is going to be a pain since I'm new to Japan. I wonder what the Welcoming Ceremony really is about? Do they throw parties? I mean, it is a ceremony, right?

**Auditorium**

"As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..." the principle of the school continued on with his long speech for welcoming us. I resist an urge to yawn loudly in front of others. I cannot believe the Welcoming Ceremony is like this... I thought it would be more fun or at the very least, not a boring lecture!

Minako was alert and sucking in the information from the principle's mouth. How is that even possible? Though she is from Japan and I'm from the US, that's a good amount of reason why I'm not use to this new setting.

"I heard we got a new transfer student." Huh? Whispers were heard all around us. I silently growled and resisted another urge to both yawn and cover my ears. I don't like rumors since I hate being picked on.

"Not just one, you idiot! There's two of them!"

"Two? There was another one?"

"Of course! They both were walking with Yukari this morning!"

"Hey hey! I've heard that one of them came from the United States."

"Really? Tell me more!"

"I hear talking and I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class..." the teacher suddenly announced from the row across of us. I couldn't see him cleary, but Ms. Toriumi turned red in embarrassment.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" she warned us. The whispering did stop, but it doesn't look like the rumors are going to stop for the moment. All I did was drop my head to my hands and closed my eyes. I should probably catch up on my nap. I'm not going to go through the whole entire boring lecture of this principle.

Anyhow, I hope Minako wakes me up before it's over. If not, she's going to regret it. I chuckled, deep into the back of my mind. On the outside, I seem so timid and I really am shy, but deep inside, I'm so full of the hidden emotions that I've hid over the years. Soon enough, I dozed off into a small nap.

**After School**

**2-F Class**

Finally! My first day of school is over and I can finally relax. Most of the lectures today were introductions of most teachers. Not interesting.

As I got up from the desk in front of Minako's, I went over to her. She seems to have fallen asleep from our last lecture of the day. I could see a drool come out of her mouth, in which I secretly took a picture of it with my phone. I'm definately going to lock this photo and show it to her someday. A smirk formed on my face.

While I was hovering over her, I saw a male student walk over to us with a cheerful expression. He was wearing a blue shirt inside of the male's school uniform and was wearing a blue hat with a strange symbol in the middle of it. He also has a black beard that somewhat matches his hair color.

" 'Sup, dude!" 'Sup? 'Sup...? Wha-What is this conspiracy? Why is this random guy from our class suddenly came up to us and speak to us?

"N-N-Nothing much," I wimpered in confusion. I honestly don't know what to say anymore. How do I respond back properly?

Minako just woke up from her slumber and yawned. She stretched her arms out in the air while sitting and when finished, had a satisfied look on her face. She must be feeling good right now. Junpei had a wicked looking expression on his face as he stared in amazement at Minako.

"Ha ha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"Who are you?" Minako asked without any hesitation.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid..." That's very kind of him to check up on us. At least there's someone not running around the place like a chicken without a head, spreading rumors about us. "So I thought I'd check up on you both, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."

A sigh was suddenly heard from a distance and a familiar voice came around as it got closer. "At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari it shall be popped into the conversation we were having with him. He wasn't bothering us, you know. But she might have a point... Is he hitting on us? Without so, on the first day?

Junpei had a confused expression planted on his face as Yukari neared him. His hands went waving into the air like a pair of windshield, panicked.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?" she turned her attention to us.

"I know, right?" I answered back with sweat trailing down on my face. Uh... I don't know what to say anymore.

"Yeah, I know," Minako responded back plainly.

"Funny, huh?"

"Um, hello?" Junpei piped in. "Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!" Really? I guess he deserves some attention since he's nice right off the bat.

"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you three came to school together this morning." Perfect. Rumors did spread around like wildfire. "A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side with each other... The whole class was buzzing about you both."

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that." Hey, we both have something in common. We hate rumors.

"I mean, I'm used to it, but they both just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" So wait. Junpei is the source of the rumors being spread around? If it's him, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him if I have a chance, but I don't want to let my playful timid side turn the tide just yet.

"Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" And so Yukari left the room in a hurry. I guess she's pretty busy with her club activity. Japanese high school sure is busy like back in the US.

"What is she, your nanny...?" Junpei muttered in wonder. Junpei... I also sometimes wonder that too.

"Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

"Thanks."

"Er, thanks," I nervously spoke. When did we ever become an old pal of Junpei? We just met!

A grin crawled on his face like a snake and his happy attitude was flicked on. "No prob! My door's always open. So to speak." He left the room with a slow pace as we both stared after him. I shouldn't say that he's cute, but I'm just gonna admit that he's pretty friendly to someone new.

"Junpei's nice," Minako said to me as I waited for her to grab her bag in the classroom.

"I guess." I didn't really have much to say, but we decided to go back to the dorm for now. There isn't any homework on the first day of school, of course. However, there's still some paperwork I still need to fill out in regards to transfering from another country.

"You're pretty lucky you don't have to fill out extra paperworks," I chuckled. Minako just tilted her head and grinned.

"I know I'm lucky, but it's nice being out of Japan."

"Actually Minako, it's nice getting out of the US."

"So maybe it's nice getting out of countries you're staying in, I suppose?"

"Probably."

We chattered for a bit while we walked in the hallways. Before long, Junpei met us again and persuaded us that he would walk us back to the dorms.

So on we walked out of school. We managed to catch a glimpse of the track team in school. Junpei seems pretty impressed of their skills in running.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run... Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?" Apparently not for me, that is. I don't know about Minako, though.

"Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested?" I know that. This isn't a segregation school on genders, you know.

"You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." Oh, that sucks. It's not like in the US where you can join right on the first day. But whatever. I think I should join in the Tennis club or something... I really would love how to swing those rackets around.

"Oh, anyhow! I've heard that you're from America, Saya! How's it there? Is it wicked?"

"Meh. It's different from Japan, but not much from where I live."

"So where do you live?"

"I live in Florida."

"Florida? Is it that piece of land that sticks out of the country?"

"Um... If you're talking about the bottom right state, then yes."

Minako seems intrigued by our conversation and also joined in. We've chatted for a while until we reached our dorms. We waved good bye to Junpei and decided to run straight to our rooms. Mitsuru gave us a quick welcome while reading the newspaper she was holding on to. We simply raced past her and up the stairs.

However, I will admit, I lost in a race against Minako toward our room, even though her room was a bit farther away from mine. But today was an enjoyable day. I don't know about tomorrow, but at least today was the day I could be myself for a bit. I should probably open up my emotions sometime in the future, but not now...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of my fanfiction! *bows down* Wow. I can't believe I'm this far already... I'm pretty happy that I got a chance to share my stories with you readers out there! ^_^<strong>


End file.
